Rollplay Solum Episode 38
Recap Day 13 North off-road between Zenie & Twinoak. The party find some 3 malnourished Dwarf Slaves in the Goblin Mines, including Gor the Dwarf. Kharne breaks the chains and frees them. They tell the party there is a main Goblin Camp a couple days into the forest. The Dwarves agree to lead the party to them. The first day travelling in the forest is uneventful. Day 14 During their trip in the forest, the party encounter Grill the Ogrillon Coal-Hauler. He transports coal from the Goblin Mine to the Goblin Camp in a sack. The party let Grill leave. Day 15 The party reach the top of a waterfall that drops down into a pool. From the pool below, a creek flows down beside Goblin Encamnpment. Monsieur Varnouche I scouts out the Goblin Camp with his bat familiar. The bat spots 15 goblins and a Ogrillon with an Axe. The buildings are wood with thatch roofs. The party plan an ambush on the goblins. The fight begins with Amos Riverun firing burning arrows at the Goblin Buildings below. 4 goblins return fire with their own bows. The rest of the goblins charge up with hill with the Ogrillon slowly following behind. The party use range attacks on the goblins to thin out their numbers before they close, with Dante Byrne both critically missing and critically hitting goblins. 5 goblins and the Ogrillon close to melee distance. Kharne and the Ogrillon clash, with Kharn killing the Ogrillon. Varnouche sleeps 2 of the 4 goblins. A goblin archer knocks out one of the 3 dwarves. The party kill the rest of the goblins at the top of the hill. The 2 goblin archers left flee. Amos patchs up the wounded Dwarf. Down below the party can see in Goblin Settlement that goblins are there trying to put out the fires with buckets of water. Kharne & Dante enter the settlement and the goblins flee into the river. Kharne kills 2 goblins before they can escape. Varnouche ties up the two sleeping goblin archers. Dante searches an ornamental hut, which is on fire. Kharne keeps searching the other huts. Inside the ornamental hut, Dante sees a group of large white eggs within a nest. Dante goes to save the eggs by putting out the fire on the hut. The roof of the hut collapses on top of the eggs. The party meet back up, with Amos collecting 7 more goblin ears, for a total of 21 right goblin ears. The party loot the whole settlement. The find 58 copper, 34 silver, and a skull in a metal-like substance, Silver or Iron. The party check the ornamental hut once the fire is out, but the eggs are destroyed. The one of the two tied up goblin archers explains the eggs were from a sacred bird named Urg-a-bah. The Goblin Princess also retreated to the real Goblin Camp. Gor the Dwarf doesn't know about this third camp. Kharne kills the 2nd Goblin Archer who couldn't speak common. The living goblin archer draws a map in the group showing where the other goblin camp is. Amos lets Gor the Dwarf execute the Goblin. Gor says he and his 2 friends will accompany the party as far as Twinoak. The dwarves have a business contact named Gil Galahad there. Amos claims to know Gil. It is getting late so the party make camp in the goblin settlement. Day 16 The party leave the goblin camp and star backtracking their path out of the forest. Day 17 The party run into Grill the Ogrillon Coal-Hauler. Grill looks sad and comes over to the party, saying his friends, the Goblins, have been killed. The party talk with Grill for a while. Kharne walks behind Grill and attacks him from behind. Dante tearfully joins in the attack against Grill. Kharne finishes off Grill. The party get back to the first Goblin Camp and see that Grill had piled the Goblin bodies out respectfully. The party then keep moving and get back to the road. They take the road to Twinoak. The people on the road give the party a wide berth. The party arrive in Twinoak. The Dwarves go off to look for Gil Galahad, using directions that Amos gives them. The party go to a nearby inn and buy a room to rest in for the next week. Kharne goes to the Sheriff's Station with the Goblin Ears, and gets 5 copper for each ear for a total of 10 silver and 5 copper. Amos takes Kharne and Dante to the Brothel while Varnouche is hunting for some food. Amos talks with the Matron in Thieves Cant before explaining he need a prostitute for Dante. Dante heads off with Claire (17 hotness). Amos pays the Matron 6 silver. The Matron asks Amos if there is other Thieves busness he wishes to discuss, but Amos says there isn't. Amos and Kharne then leave. Dante leaves some time later. While hunting during one of the days during that week, Varnouche encounters a bear. Varnouche tries to cast sleep on the bear, but the bear has too much health to fall asleep. arnouche's Giant Racoon, Lotor, gets bitten by the bear. Varnouche does a colorspray, which manages to work. Varnouche & Lotor flee and escape back to town. Day 24 The party finish resting. Experience 475 exp each Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes Category:Age of Might Episodes